Pelargonium zonale. 
xe2x80x98Fisdidinxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisdidinxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisdidinxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with purple flower color, medium green foliage and relatively compact plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisdidinxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1996. The female parent was the patented cultivar xe2x80x98Fisdinoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,761), having red-purple flowers with red markings, large inflorescences, medium-green zoned foliage, and fairly vigorous growth.
The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisdidinxe2x80x99 was an unpatented hybrid seedling, no. K93-998-9, which was characterized by dark-pink flowers with white eyes at the bases of upper petals, with medium-green, zoned foliage, and compact plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisdidinxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisdidinxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998, in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisdidinxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed, reproduce true to type and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisdidinxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisdidinxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Intense red-purple flower color;
2. Small to medium-sized, semi-double flowers;
3. Relatively compact, semi-spherically shaped umbels well above the foliage;
4. Medium-green foliage with weak zonation;
5. Compact to medium sized, and well-branched plant habit;
6. Medium (mid season) spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cutlivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisdidinxe2x80x99 is the parental variety xe2x80x98Fisdinoxe2x80x99 and the related cultivar xe2x80x98Fisomxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,363).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisdinoxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisdidinxe2x80x99 has a similar flower color and similar markings on petals, but flowers are smaller and more round in shape. Furthermore, it is distinctly more compact and has better branching characteristics, which results in a smaller and more evenly shaped plant habit.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisomxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisdidinxe2x80x99 has slightly more intense and more reddish colored flowers, with less distinct markings and without white base, and its inflorescence are smaller. Pedicels of xe2x80x98Fisdidinxe2x80x99 develop a somewhat stronger reddish coloring, and plant habit is more compact.
In comparison to the related cultivar xe2x80x98Fisbludaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/989,119), xe2x80x98Fisdidinxe2x80x99 has a less rose-red, more bluish, general hue of flower color, and upper petals do not display distinct white bases, which xe2x80x98Fisbludaxe2x80x99 possesses.